


The Client

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, First Times, Hotel Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Suits, Virgin!Sherlock, prostitute!John, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: “I'm sure you understand that I don't want what happens in this room to leave these four walls. I wish to ride you until I cum, I want you to lie still and not touch me... “





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com

John straightened his clothes as he arrived at some exclusive hotel, he was a prostitute and often got called to fancy hotels.   
Today his client was Mr. Holmes, he was a new customer and offered quite a large sum for John.

John headed into the hotel and found his way to Mr. Holmes’ room, he knocked and a tall, dark figure opened the door, ushering John in.  
When John got a look at his client, he noticed he was well dressed and had a beautiful, dark halo of hair.   
John smiled and introduced himself.

\---

Sherlock looked at the prostitute and deduced him quickly. Ex soldier, like he had advertised, considerable scar on his right - no left shoulder, the blonde was well dressed and kept a casual look on his face.

“I'm sure you understand that I don't want what happens in this room to leave these four walls. I wish to ride you until I cum, I want you to lie still and not touch me... “ Sherlock said, clearing his throat before offering his hand “I'm Sherlock” he said.

John nodded and took his hand to shake it.   
“John” he replied.  
“I'm have some terms or my own, protection and payment beforehand” John said.

“of course” with a tight smile, Sherlock nodded and moved to write out a cheque for John, handing the little slip of paper to him.

John thanked him and tucked it into his pocket before moving to get down to business, removing his blazer and tie.   
Sherlock followed suit a little hesitantly.   
“I have never engaged in such activities before” Sherlock mumbled “But I've heard people use it to relieve stress”  
John nodded as he took his shoes and socks off, followed by his trousers after he slipped a foil packet from them, so he was just stood in his boxers.

Sherlock looked over John, starting to tent in his pants already.  
John smirked a little to himself as he pulled his boxers off, stroking himself hard and rolling the condom onto himself.  
Sherlock pulled his boxers off as John moved to lie back on the bed.  
Sherlock moved to pick up a bottle of lube, preparing himself before moving to straddle his waist.

John watched as Mr. Holmes sank himself onto his cock slowly, letting out a gasp at his tightness.  
“Bloody hell, are you a virgin?”   
Sherlock looked a little shocked by his girth and took a minute or two to adjust.  
“please be quiet” Sherlock muttered before starting to move.

John reached above his head to grip the headboard as the brunette moved, thin fingers splaying out on his chest for leverage.

John was very well built and was compact and powerful. Everything about him rippled strength and authority.

Sherlock let out little, strangled moans as he started to speed up.   
John let out a groan too, he couldn't help it, Sherlock was so tight and was clenching around him. 

Sherlock stopped to roll his hips and clench around John as he started to edge.  
John groaned and gripped Sherlocks hips, rolling up into him.

Sherlock let out a cry and came on John's stomach, exhaling through his nose and closing his eyes as John spent in the condom beneath him.

John lay panting, his hands slack on Sherlocks thighs as he slowly came down. When Sherlock pulled off his cock he let out a quiet groan and lay on his back.  
Sherlock collapsed beside him and started to drift off. 

John watched him for a while before getting up and using the shower, when he came back in, Sherlock was awake, watching him through half closed eyes.  
John unabashedly pulled his clothes on in front of Sherlock, he pulled a small white card out of his breast pocket and left it on the table before leaving.

Sherlock got up and moved to inspect the card, it was John's personal business card.  
‘John Watson, Hope to see you again soon  
077108430210’  
Sherlock smirked and put the card in his wallet before moving to get dressed and go to check out.


	2. Business arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tapped his fingers on his phone as he looked at Mr. Watsons business card. It had been several months since their first meeting and Sherlock had been itching to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com 
> 
> This took me too long to write 700 words... part three soon

Sherlock tapped his fingers on his phone as he looked at Mr. Watsons business card. It had been several months since their first meeting and Sherlock had been itching to do it again.  
He let out a sigh and sent a text to him, arranging an appointment with him at his flat.  
He had deduced John enough to know he was no real threat, and that inviting him to his flat to ‘do business’ wouldn't put him in an awkward position.

John rose his brows at the text from a customer, asking him to their home directly.  
Again he was offering quite a large sum for only an hour of his time.  
John finished his paperwork before going to get a shower and get dressed to go to Sherlocks flat. 

Sherlock was only in a dressing gown when John arrived, John wondered momentarily if that was all he was wearing. Sherlock cleared his throat and allowed the escort into his home, handing over a cheque.  
“Pleasure to see you again” John said with a smirk.  
“Mm… quite, my room is down the hall.” Sherlock murmured, moving to close the door. “I'd like to try something new today, I should like to be bent over and taken from behind” Sherlock said as a matter of factly.

John nodded and followed Sherlock to his room, starting to undo his blazer before Sherlock stopped him.  
“... Can you be fully clothed…” Sherlock cleared his throat before adding “power play…”  
John smiled and nodded, watching the brunette as he undid his dressing gown, revealing that he was in fact very naked underneath.  
John wouldn't need to stroke himself hard, his client was rather arousing. 

Sherlock moved to the bed as John unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock free, he pushed a hand into his pocket to retrieve a condom.   
“Rough, I take it?” John asked as Sherlock handed him a bottle of lube and bent over.  
“yes please” Sherlock replied as John started to lube his sheathed cock up. 

Sherlock bit his lip as he felt John rubbing the head of his cock against his hole before starting to push in.  
They both let out a groan, Sherlocks hips bucking back.  
John gripped his hips and pushed into him all the way in, keeping him still.

When John started to move, Sherlock let out a needy whine, wanting more.   
John snapped his hips into Sherlock, gripping his hips harder as he pounded into the brunette.  
Sherlock was already close, clenching around John.

John reached around to stroke Sherlock as he moved, forcing himself not to cum before the client.  
When Sherlock did cum, he let out a loud cry and pushed back onto John's cock.  
John gasped and gripped his hips before filling the condom. 

They both collapsed into the bed, Sherlock directly onto his stomach, and John to his side on his back.   
Sherlock lay for a few moments before getting up to retrieve a wet flannel.   
“Can I use your shower?” John asked, sitting up and removing the condom.   
“Sure, you have to jiggle the pipe a bit for the water pressure” Sherlock mumbled, moving to pick up his dressing gown.

John smiled at him and got up.  
“Join me, your hour still isn't up” John said, moving to gather his clothes and fold them.  
Sherlock looked up at John with a furrowed brow.  
“I thought all you did was… sex?” Sherlock blurted out, causing John to chuckle.  
“Primarily, yes, but people also pay me to go on dates, physical contact like hugging, stroking… But not always sex” John explained.  
Sherlock processed the new information for a few moments before blushing a little and nodding.  
“I'd like to share a shower with you, yes”   
John smiled and let Sherlock lead him through and turn the shower on.

He couldn't help but notice Sherlocks curious gaze.  
“Mm, what?” John asked.  
“What don't you do?”  
“Bareback, bottoming or anything involving ropes or blindfolds”   
“... So… Kissing?” Sherlock asked “It's just, I've never…”   
John watched him as he slowly put two and two together.  
“You were a virgin?” He asked in mild shock.  
“Was, yes..” Sherlock replied.  
John cleared his throat and nodded, he had taken more than a few people's virginity, but he was surprised that such a beautiful man hadn't been laid before now.  
“Kissing, special circumstances…” John replied to Sherlocks earlier question.   
“And I believe these are special circumstances” John said, moving over to the brunette and cupping his cheek, leaning down to press his lips to Sherlocks.

Sherlock froze in shock for a few seconds before reciprocating the kiss, melting into the very naked man in front of him.


	3. Happy endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dr. Watson, would you please inform my brother you're not a common street walker” Sherlock said, glaring at Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you for all the kind comments and the criticisms!
> 
> If you want to know when I'm writing a new fic follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com 
> 
> I starting writing this after I read the first call the midwife book and had decided to write a polar opposoite prostitute... I suggest you pick up a Jennifer Worth book, they're a great insight to post war london. 
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy!!

It had been a month since Sherlock had last seen John.  
He had to attend a big fancy dinner for his parents and brother out of town, he had decided that the escort would be a good date, as he didn't want to show up alone, or worse, with someone that made him want to stab himself in the eye with a spoon. 

When John got a call off Sherlock, he smirked to himself.  
A date and a night in a hotel with him sounded delightful. 

John met Sherlock at his flat, waiting outside as the brunette wrapped a scarf around his neck and shouldered his overnight bag.  
Sherlock smiled at John and let the blonde greet him with a kiss on the cheek.  
They were both dressed impeccably, Sherlock in his usual black suit, without a tie in his wool coat. John in a grey suit, a waistcoat and a tie under a well fitted morning coat. 

Sherlock smiled as a car rolled up, he let John in first before following shortly after, their bags having been put in the boot. 

“Nice car” John commented, eyeing the divider between them and the driver.   
“My brother insists on sending me one of his cars every time there's an event that I can't be late to” Sherlock hummed, looking at John before offering him a cheque for his service.  
John pursed his lips before shaking his head.   
“Not this time, duckie… on the house” John said, putting his hand on top of Sherlocks.   
Sherlock blinked at him before pocketing the cheque again.   
He observed John for a short while before leaning back and looking out of the window.   
“You have developed feelings for me” Sherlock stated, looking back at him.  
John cleared his throat and looked back at him.  
“You know developing affections for clients in your line of work is dangerous” Sherlock said, watching John.

“And I'd say you've developed them back, also dangerous when hiring a prostitute” John said with a small smirk.  
Sherlocks features cracked a little into a smirk too.  
John hummed and leant into Sherlock to kiss him, gently cupping his cheek.  
When they pulled back Sherlock looked at him before asking “... Did you call me duckie?”   
John laughed and ran his thumb over Sherlocks lower lip, leaning in for another kiss.  
“I did, don't like pet names?” John asked, sitting back.  
“I haven't been called Duckie since my nan died” Sherlock hummed and gently patted John's knee when the car slowed on the long drive up to the large house.

When the car stopped, John got out and went around to open Sherlocks door and help him out as someone came to take their bags and take them to their room.  
John linked their arms as they walked into the grand entrance, letting go when someone at the door asked for their coats.

They were lead into a large room where they were shown to their table with Sherlocks family, much to his dismay.   
Sherlock introduced John as his date and mummy Holmes seemed ecstatic to see her son finally with someone.  
Sherlock glanced at his brother who had a knowing look on his face.

After dinner, Mycroft pulled his brother aside to chastise his brother for hiring a prostitute.  
“What on earth were you thinking?” Mycroft hissed.  
“I was trying to keep mummy happy, like you so insist I do. And how does it matter how I get my thrills?” Sherlock muttered back at his brother, crossing his arms in defiance.   
“Could you not have gone to a bar and used that brain of yours to get laid?”  
They bickered back and forth for a few minutes until John moved over to ask Sherlock for a dance.   
“Dr. Watson, would you please inform my brother you're not a common street walker” Sherlock said, glaring at Mycroft.  
John's eyes widened a little and he cleared his throat.  
“Mr. Holmes, I assure you, your little brother isn't my client tonight, and I come from an esteemed agency, here, I have their card… I'm sure they can find you a man to suit your personal needs” John said, handing over a white card with a charming smile before sweeping Sherlock to the dance floor, leaving Mycroft slack jawed and wide eyed. 

Sherlock chuckled and let John lead the dance.  
“That was smooth” he hummed, gazing at John in adoration and amusement.  
“I've dealt with clients disgruntled spouse and family before” John chuckled.  
Sherlock smirked as they danced.

When the evening came to a close, John lead Sherlock to their room, kissing his neck as Sherlock unlocked the door.  
Sherlock laughed and let them in, locking the door behind them.  
Sherlock turned to kiss him and untuck his shirt.  
“Mm, maybe you could give me a strip show, seeing as you're not paying me anymore” John purred, Sherlock smirked at him.  
“I think that can be arranged” Sherlock hummed, watching John efficiently strip himself and move to recline on the bed to watch Sherlock strip for him.   
Sherlock gave John a kinky little show, at the end he threw his boxers at John before climbing onto the bed with him.

John smirked and moved to kiss him after grabbing a sachet of lube and a condom.  
John started to prepare Sherlock as they kissed, taking his time. 

When Sherlock was fully prepared, John rolled the condom on and pushed into the brunette beneath him.

Sherlock moaned as John filled him and started thrusting into him.   
John moved slowly at first, picking up pace when he started to hit Sherlocks prostate.  
John kissed Sherlock and swallowed his moans, pulling back to lift one of Sherlocks legs over his shoulder. 

Sherlock cried out and clawed at John's back as he started to edge.  
John pounded into him, reaching between them to stroke Sherlock over the edge.   
Sherlock cried out and came in hot streaks over John's hand and his stomach, his arse clenching around John.  
John groaned as Sherlock clenched, filling the condom as he came too.

Afterwards, Sherlock let John clean him up and climb into bed with him, pulling him close as he started to drift off.


End file.
